Silence
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: His silence spoke volumes, and the look in his eyes screamed, ‘I need you, Quinn’.


**A/N: Silence was the most voted oneshot, so I'll give it to you. Enjoy. It's a Quogan, and I'm doing Easy As ABC too. **

**Disclaimer: Uh-uh. Not by a long shot.**

--

**Silence**

"_Come over and say nothing. Silence is everything." –Aly & AJ_

If there was one place Logan Reese couldn't stand to be in, it was the hospital. It was just a little tonsillitis, he told himself. He absolutely couldn't stand doctors or nurses or anything of that nature. Hospitals were a place to help cure people, not to let them that they were going to possibly die, or be diagnosed with some life altering ailment.

"Logan, you're going to have to allow me to check how swollen your tonsils really are," Dr. Garner prodded. Her lips were pursed seriously, and her eyes had that no nonsense look in them. He refused, and he wasn't nine. He wouldn't mistake those tongue depressors for popsicle sticks, no matter how many colours they came in, or how many smiley faces were drawn on them.

It was nothing. Just because he felt like he was going to throw up, and he felt like he was in a portable sauna, it didn't mean the doctor had to rip his throat out to make it go away. His throat really felt like it was burning, and it was really a miracle that he managed to drive here in the silver car Malcolm gave back.

He didn't have that much of a problem anyway. But he glared at the doctor, before visibly sighing, giving up. He never did, but if it would get the doctor of his back, then he was happy to do so. Logan really wanted to lie down and sleep. His eyes looked bloodshot, like he hadn't slept in days. That's because he really hadn't.

"Fine," he croaked, internally wincing at the slight sensation of a sting. Cough drops might help, as long as it was mint and didn't require him to wear one of those ridiculous hospital gowns.

"Thank you, Mr. Reese," the doctor replied, and shined a light the size of an ordinary pen at the back of his throat. So, this was more urgent than I thought, the doctor thought as her eyebrows furrowed. She clicked off the light, and stuck it in the pockets of her white lab coat. "How old are you? I'm guessing about seventeen, right?"

"So, you're psychic too?" he questioned, quirking an eyebrow and crossing his arms, and his voice beginning to fade.

"No, I looked in your records, and I suggest you don't talk anymore. I'm not saying that to be rude or impolite," she clarified, swinging a stethoscope around her neck, when she saw Logan scoff slightly. "I'm telling you not to speak because your tonsils, the little things that hang in the back of your throat, is swollen. You'll need to get it removed and quick. We'll need to get you in here by tomorrow morning, most likely…"

Logan would have heard the rest. About appointments, and such.

But he didn't because it really did stun, and possibly scare him into silence.

And Logan Reese being stone silent was always bad.

He really couldn't stand hospitals now.

--

"He tossed our keys at us, and kicked out," Chase Matthews explained, in the girls' lounge. His girlfriend rolled her eyes in distaste as she was completely nestled in his arms. Lola and Quinn were also there, and they were all seniors now. James also bonded with Chase over their mutual love for the guitar. Chase played the electric, and James was a bassist type of guy. Michael and James plopped on separate couches, and let out big breaths.

"I just finished that monstrous advanced calculus test, Ms. Ferrell gave us," James explained, sighing. "…so before I completely combust from Extreme Calculus, what's up with Logan? I know, a sore throat sucks, but I know someone can't be that cranky…"

"Dude, you have a lot to learn about our Logan Reese," Michael said, clapping him on the back.

"And it's Logan. It's not hard," Lola added, with a nonchalant shrug.

"Hey!" Quinn defended, sharply, when her typing abruptly stopped. "I'm dating him in case, you haven't noticed. He just came back from the hospital…" she told them, and typed some more, pushing her glasses onto the bridge of her nose, and they all watched as her eyebrows furrowed, and her lips were in a frown. How could she not notice this? For someone pretty smart, she could be really thick.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Zoey asked, kind of worried. Logan was her friend, depending on which angle was taken, but still she felt terrible for him, being sick and all. She wouldn't have wished that on her worst enemy.

"Well, I've figured out what's wrong with Logan, and it's not a sore throat. Not even close," she told them, closing her laptop cover shut.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Well, it's tonsillitis," Quinn said, putting her stuff into her blue and purple backpack. She quickly slung it over her left shoulder. "…and if there's nothing done about it quickly, well, the scenario can end up with Logan being mute. As in can't speak, or he probably won't sound the same. It can have serious effects, and…I just have to see him. Move!"

They had never seen Quinn run as fast as she did out the door, and outside.

Silence fell over the lounge, and then Michael added, "Well, I guess someone forgot to mention the ice cream, he'll be chugging down afterwards…"

The collective silent disapproving looks were thrown around like confetti.

Not Michael's fault if he wanted to see the upside of things.

"Dude, your timing is amazing," James said, sarcastically, voicing the one shared thought.

--

Quinn stepped into her boyfriend's dorm, the door slightly ajar. She caught his gaze, dropping her bag beside the door. He smiled, a small smile, and reached over grabbing a notebook and a clickable pen. She looked almost sympathetic when she saw her boyfriend look like he had just woken up, when all this time he really hadn't been asleep at all. Surgery wasn't really something he could handle. He could handle almost anything, but not this.

_I missed you, _he wrote, and Quinn laughed gently as he grabbed her hand, and led her to the single bed.

"I missed you too," she spoke softly and then nervously chewed on her lip. "I just figured out what was wrong with you. Tell me what's bugging you."

_Nothing. Don't worry about it, _he wrote quickly, and looked away. He let out a deep sigh, and Quinn really couldn't handle dealing with a stubborn Logan. She raised an eyebrow, a challenging look on the face that had Logan pretty much melt into a puddle of goo.

But he was Quinn's puddle of goo.

"Fine. Don't tell me, or be open with me, but nothing you say will get me to kiss you if you're stubborn, Logan," Quinn warned, and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at Logan's aghast expression. Quinn softened and made his eyes lock with hers. She saw Logan's eyes filled with tiredness. She saw something in them that she would never see, although every one was vulnerable to. Fear. "I hate when you're moping. I'm not going to run any experiments, but baby…just tell me. Please."

_I hate hospitals, and I don't exactly want to walk into a building that'll tell me that there's something wrong with me, and I won't come back the same. There's nothing exciting about having a doctor rip the insides of your throat apart anyway_, she watched his pen stop, and she could hear him mutter an inaudible 'crap', when it had movement again. _And I'm scared. The Doc told me I wouldn't be able to talk again if I didn't let them poke around the back of my throat. So, until after the…you know… I can't talk._

She scanned his hand written words as he wrote, taking in every sentence.

The silence hung over the room like a heavy blanket. She took his hands in hers. There was only the sound of a clock that ticked with every second that passed by. It was a solid reminder that time was ticking, and pressing on forward. He scowled slightly, the fear slowly building up behind the eyes of the person Quinn had come to acknowledge as really her other half.

His silence spoke volumes, and the look in his eyes screamed, 'I need you, Quinn'.

Quinn kissed him, feeling him visibly relax, and he pulled away, smiling against her lips, and gently stroked her soft cheek. She felt herself grow red, but didn't mind.

With a reassuring squeeze of his hand, she understood well.

He needed her. He wanted her. He _loved_ her.

The above were in fact, reciprocal. It didn't take noise or commotion to understand, but peaceful silence.

Silence really _was_ everything.

--

**A/N: Okay, hooray for Quogan fluff! Basically, Logan finds out he needs to get surgery done because of his tonsils. I originally planned angst, but was in a happy mood, so I held off on it. I just took some of the lines from the song and its title. It has no connection, so don't worry about it. **

**Check out 'What's In A Name', and Relationship Statuses' after. Drop some comments on that. I'd appreciate it so much. **

**-Erika **

**PS. The school musical was AWESOME! Our last show was last night. Got to hang with some of my old friends, and made new friends that will actually stay with me for life. Life's good. **


End file.
